Things Aren't Always As They Seem
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Things Aren't Always As They Seem...well Prowl and Bluestreak find that out the hard way. What appears to the optics is not always the truth. Rated for violence and later romance. Some Bluestreak/Sunstreaker and Prowl/Jazz later on.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Alright Peoples! Another little story that popped into my head during math. In other words, just some cracki-ness that floated into my head and made its way onto my lap top and onto here.

As you propebly already know...

"Talking"

**"Added for Emphasis"**

_"Thoughts"_

:Spark Talking:

I own Swiftkill,Starlacer, Up Beat, Crescendo, Airsfire, and Click. Others I do not. Just playing with them.

* * *

_Prowl..._

* * *

"Come on Blue!"

"Wait Prowl! I can't run as fast as you!"

I stopped and turned around, waiting for my little brother to catch up to me. He wasn't really that much younger. No only by like two orns, which would be like three or four earth years, just to say.

"Prowl!"

I looked above my brother's head to see my creator, well one of them anyway.

"Yeah dad?"

"Watch Bluestreak! Don't let him go anywhere without you!"

I smiled back at our creator as I took my little brother's hand.

"Don't worry Dad!"

"Bye Dadda!"

"Bye Boys!"

I wasted no time running down the streets of Iacon. My creators didn't mind that we ran around here because we lived in the secluded, more peaceful part of Iacon. My father, Swiftkill, could afford to place us in such a place of luxury considering he is the second in command to 'ol Magnus. I've met Ultra Magnus before. And trust me, he's really old. I inwardly laughed as the memory started up in the back of my processor but the small tug on my hand made me realize I was still walking, still holding onto my little brother.

"Yeah Blue?"

"Where we going?"

I stopped and looked up at the towers where the elite and high ranking bots lived.

"We're going to go see Uncle 'Fire."

I laughed as he smiled and jumped around. I starting our normal routine when ever we went somewhere: I bent down, let him crawl onto my back and I picked him up holding onto his little legs. Once I was sure he wouldn't fall I stood up and made my way to the shinning towers.

~~~~x~~~~

**"WHY THE FRAG DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!?" **Swiftkill shot up in his seat and slammed his fist down against the meeting table.

"For all we know they could be right outside the perimeter of Iacon!"

"Swiftkill please. We know how you feel about this-"

"NO! Don't give me that loaded up slag Sentinal!"

"Swiftkill, cool your circuts man."

"Oh yeah. You want me to just sit back and act like you huh Up Beat? Yeah I'll just do that. No need to worry about all the Innocent bots of Iacon. Don't you have a family Up Beat? Yeah you do. You have a mech and a sparkling. Crescendo and Jazz, right?"

Up Beat took his black feet off the table and stood up. "Do not bring my family into this Swiftkill." Swifkill narrowed his red optics and leaned in forward towards the other black and white mech. "Well you not having a care in the world sure does bring them into the conversation." Up Beat's snarl was mirrored by Swiftkill as they readied themselves to lunge into a fight.

"Stop it. Both of you."

Everyone faced the door, and stood up, saluting. "Ultra Magnus Sir." Droned the whole room. The big bot in command walked over and peered down at his second and third. "Swiftkill, please fill me into why you and Up Beat are about to engage in physical contact." Swiftkill growled and stood up straighter.

"Well Sir, considering my job and my duties to keep Iacon safe under all circumstances, Up Beat does not agree with my actions."

"Sir, I was just tellin him ta cool off."

"Swiftkill were you not informed about the arriving Decepticons?"

"No Sir."

"I see then, come with me to my office and you can reveive the latest up dates."

"Yes Sir."

Up Beat forwarded his optic ridges as he watched Swiftkill, still fuming, walk past him not even sparing him one last glance. Once the doors shut Up Beat slowly sat down and leaned back into his chair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over.

"Hey don't worry 'Beat. Swiftkill's just worried."

"Yeah with him havin a new addition to his family he's always on edge whenever somethin like this happens."

Up Beat sat up a little. "New Addition?"

"Well yeah. You didn't hear? Starlacer had another little mech sparkling. Name's Bluestreak. Looks alot like Prowl but takes more after 'Lacer. Prowl's more like 'Kill as we all know."

"Oh..."

"Like we said don't take what he says into offence."

"Yeah he says stuff like that to everyone that gets on his case when it comes to decepticons near Iacon."

"Even to newbies like you."

"But I've been here for like 3 Vorns already."

The mech accross from him smirked "Yeah, but in 'Kill's data-pad your still a newbie."

"He's a great fighter to have cover your back though, and considering your one of the front liners, I'd be sure to get onto his good side."

Up Beat nodded again "I see."

"But even then you don't have to worry about not having him cover your back."

Yeah. 'Kills intentions are always to make sure everyone else is safe. He never really cared about anything but others safety."

"So see, he's a good mech on the inside, just hard on the outside. Sometimes you can't even get any emotions out of him, hes that drained."

"So you actually got the better deal being the Third In Command."

"Why?"

"You don't have all the work 'Kill does. He doesn't even go back to his place sometimes."

"Oh so that's why I see Starlacer around here when he's not on missions."

"Yup. Thats exacly why."

"He sometimes comes here to help 'Kill out with his work."

"Can he do that?"

"Yup, because he always goes to 'Kill for your missions updates. They hassle him, he just says he's here for an update. Keeping informed. You know, that kinda stuff."

"Oh."

~~~~x~~~~

I stood on my tipy-toes and Bluestreak poked the scanner on the side of the door, but just as we were going to touch it again the door slid open revealing a black mech with fire shaped burns on his lower legs and upper arms. To me and my little brother they looked pretty cool, like a new paint job or something. Me and my brother smiled and both said "Uncle 'Fire!" But Blue's sounded like "Runecle 'Fier!" "Hey kids! What brings ya here?" He knelt down and picked both of us up. "We just wanted to stop by." "Your dad at work today?" I shook my head "Nu-uh. Father is though. Dad said he was going to stay home and look over some data-pads." "Nu-uh! Daddy was gonna watch Astro for me." "He can do both Blue." "Oh yeah." Our uncle raise one of his optic ridges and smiled at Blue.

"Astro?" "He's Blue's new astro-puppy." "He's blue and red and green and white too! With a black dot right here!" Bluestreak poked his nose and smiled up at the big mech. He looked over at me with a smile and a raised optic ridge "Astro though?" I shrugged my little shoulders "He thought it sounded cool. Besides it suits the mutt." Bluestreak hit me on my helm with one of his little hands. "He's no Mutt! He's my puppy!" "Is he fast Blue?" Bluestreak turned to 'Fire and let his smile swallow almost all his face as he nodded his head. 'Fire laughed and walked over to the 'living room' and set us down on his huge curved couch, I liked it because I couldn't even reach the end of the bottom couch when I sat all the way back.

I heard a beeping sound and looked up at our uncle "I'll be right back alright?" "M'kay" I watched the black mech walk into another room and answer the waiting com. link. I shrugged it off as nothing and looked over and saw Bluestreak standing up looking out the window in the back. He pointed to something and said "Prowl...what's tha?" I stood up too and looked. It was pretty. A big blue and purple and black flying thing. It looked like a huge astro bird or something like that. "I looks like the birdy on our wall. The one Father killed." "Yeah. But...I don't think it's..."

But as we watched it we saw it nose dive, and just as it pulled up it dropped something that looked like a black pin, but as I looked for it through my processor it finally hit me. I didn't even have to think about it. **"GET DOWN!"** I grabbed my little brother and jumped down just as the black thing hit the ground and exploded. The house shook and things fell off the shelves. A couple of light things hit my back and head as I covered Blue from them.

~~~~x~~~~

"Ultra Magrus Sir these prints are-"

"Just listen for once Swiftkill. Look here at this cluster. We used the computer to estimate where they were going and they are not heading to Iacon. They have no business here and so there is-" Swiftkill leaned over the plans and whispered "No..."

"Excuse me?"

"Sir they are heading for Iacon. Trust me with the time that I worked with them they will not pass up this opportunity. They have come too close to the boundaries. The computer may be based on numbers but what I'm saying is based on logic, knowledge and experience. Sir trust me I know what I'm saying. The leader, no one really knows his name, but he is not stupid. He would listen to his second, Megatron and Megatron is not one to be know to make mistakes. They are keeping out around here-" He traced the thin red line circling the outer perimeter of the city "-because they know we will be assuming they will not come close to us if they are here. They know we will be having our guard down if we do not assume them to move closer and that is when they will strike."

"I see so what you are telling me is my staff and our logics computer is...wrong."

Swiftkill looked up and and slightly narrowed his red optics.

"Yes. I am not your second in command for nothing Sir." Ultra Magnus sighed and nodded.

"I see your logic in this Swiftkill. When is the precise time that you estimate them to attack?" "Well sir I-" Swiftkill stopped mid sentence as he saw a red dot appear over the city, close to the towers.

"Sir! They've snuck past us!"

"What?"

"That's a flier. It's approximately 4.2 miles from the towers! And if I know them any better they'r gonna-" But an explosion was heard, trembling the room they stood in.

"Swiftkill alert the others!" Swiftkill's optics narrowed and he nodded, running out the room.

He ran by, alerting the officers who got into battle positions but he saw Up Beat coming down the hall.

"What now Up Beat? You still acting all cool and collected?"

"I didn't know-"

"Save it. Check on your family, get them to the safe quarters. Then once their safe join in. I know your good with fliers so I'm assigning you to roof tops. Take four guns and take 10 boxes of ammo. Those fliers have protective armor on their nose, cockpit, tails, and main points on their body. Shoot and aim for the middle section of armor that is exposed when they are turning or shoot for the opening that is right above their after burners. The shock of the bullet and the chemicals of the fire will cause them to explode."

Swiftkill nodded and made to run off but was stopped by Up Beat holding his forearm. "What?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because kid I know you can hit them. Aside from me you are the best sharp shooter we've got." Up Beat let go and Swiftkill turned around, smiled and saluted with two finger. "Good luck soldier."

Swift kill turned a corner and opened up a com. link.

"Starlacer do you copy?"

"Yes I do. Primus 'Kill I just got the results back from Click and guess what it said!"

"Click?"

"The medic down the street. Member? He has a kid named Ratchet? Anyway It said that Prowl has a battle computer just like you! All big and smart and everything like you! And his logic circuits! Primus he doesn't just have two like the rest of us! He has...wait let me get the paper...he has 6! 6 Logic circuits! Primus Swiftkillhe's just like you! Your mear image!"

"Wow 'Lacer...I feel so...wow. I'm so proud of him."

"You don't sound proud. What happened?"

"Decepticon attack. Just now. Stay in the house. Where are the boys?"

"With your brother."

"I see. Alright."

"Be carefull 'Kill."

"Don't worry. I'm always carefull."

He slammed through the doors of the autobots head quarters and ran out into the chaos. He dodged a group of mechs and femmes running away from a flier, a flier that looked all to familiar. Swiftkill watch the flier carefully, and as reality hit him, he sneered, his red optics glowing. He aimed the gunin his hand, and shot without hesitation. The flier screamed as he span out of control and flew straight into a building. "Tol'ja I'd get you back Thundercracker." He reloaded his gun and ran down the street.

"Beep Beep...

...Swiftkill do you copy!?"

"Damnit!" He threw down his flaming gun and jumped behind a scrap heap. He answered his waiting com. link as he drew a new gun out of sub space. He inwardly sighed with relief as he recognized the signature.

"Yes I copy"

~~~~x~~~~

I heard my uncle come rushing in but as if someone flicked on a switched, the bombs kept falling, kept exploding, kept shaking the city with its destructive power. I hadn't even realized my uncle had picked me up and started running out.

"Swiftkill do you copy!"

"Yes I copy. Do you have them?"

"Affirmative. I'm heading to the safe quarters back in your house."

"Alright. I already alerted Starlacer so-"

But the conversation was cut off. We had to jump into the circuitry that made up the road as another bomb exploded near us. I watched as something silver quickly shot past us and zoomed towards something round. **"UNCLE! RUN! BOMB RIGHT THERE!"**"A what-?" But just as I said that the round bomb exploded throwing us into the nearest wall. My uncle took most of the damage and we slid down the wall.

**"NO UNCLE!"**I looked up at him and saw he was out cold, with Bluestreak crying, clinging to him. I felt his arm fall from holding me and that's when it hit me, we had to move.

"Bluestreak! Stop crying! He's fine! Just knocked unconscious! Help me drag him into that building!" He nodded and wiped the optic fluid from his little blue optics. I wormed my way under him and grabbed a hold of his back armor while Bluestreak held onto his feet the best he could. I pushed up and felt my roaders in my legs and back work under the stress of holding my uncle. But I couldn't stop, no I may have been young in others optics but with a dad and a father like mine you knew what to do in situations like this, well I did. I yelled out as one of my roaders in my legs busted and sparks flew.

**"PROWL!" **

**"NO BLUE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!"**I saw something flash in front of my optics, I'd never seen it before and I stopped to read it. "Error #107 Left roader in right lower leg malfunction." I pressed the X in the corner and the red message disappeared and I saw others running around, bombs flying and exploding, energon fluid draining from the mechs and femmesthat were injured. I shook my head and kept my optics in front.

**"BLUE! DO NOT LOOK AWAY FROM MY FEET. JUST STARE AT MY FEET!" **

**"KAY PROWL!"**

At least that way he wouldn't see what I saw. We finally made it to our house with three more of my roaders busted. I leaned my uncle to the side and laid on my tank as Bluestreak ran up to the door and used his little fists to pound on it. Even thought I was close enough I could barely hear his pounding over the screams and explosions.

**"DADDY!"**

The door opened and I saw our dad stop in the doorway. It looked to me like he was trying to comprehend the scene in front of him. He knelt down and took Blue into a hug. Bluesteak shook his head and push away.

"Help Prowl daddy!"

I looked up and saw my dad's look. He looked...scared and worried at the same time. I followed his gaze and saw my legs where my roaders blew were all covered in pink and other fluids. He ran over screaming my name but I shook my head just as Bluestreak had.

"No dad! Uncle! I'm fine! Help him!"

"Like frag your fine!"

He scooped me up in one arm and grabbed my uncle's neck armor, dragging him inside. Bluestreak was already inside when the door shut behind us. My dad laid me down on the couch in the corner before telling me to stay there and not to move to much. I watched him as he ran over to the door, stood in the doorway and pulled something out of sub space. My optics widened as I recognized the black object.

A gun.

I watched my dad run to the left. The left... what's down the left....the...the...the medic! I sat up and saw my brother look up at me.

"You gonna be ok Prowl?"

I smiled down at him but the moment I tried bending one of my legs I wanted to scream. I'd never been introduced to pain before, nothing of this extent at least, and to say the least, it felt like my leg was being stomped on, ripped in two, set on fire with a decepticon's torch, and chewed on by the astro-mutts that guarded the cities perimeter. I bit my tongue, if I showed I was badly hurt (even thought I was) that'd make Blue even more scared. Another bomb went off and it shook the house. A few things fell off some of the shelves in the room and a few data pads on the top shelf cracked apon impact. Bluestreak jumped onto the couch and sat in my lap. He held onto me and that was when I felt it, he depended on me.

"It's gonna be ok Blue. Dads gonna come back with the medic and fix me up. Father's probebly out there stopping those bad guys right now and it'll all be over."

"You really think so Prowl?"

"Yeah Blue. I really think so."

~~~~x~~~~

Swiftkill wasn't having a great time. He'd been shot through the arm and his entire left side was blown off.

**"DAMN YOU STARSCREAM!"**

"I've already heard that one before 'Kill!"

He aimed his gun at the jet hovering above him. "You don't even have one clue why we're here huh?"

"No, but I know your going to tell me anyway you big mouthed piece of scrap."

"Why thank you for the kind complement. But kissing up to me isn't going to save you and your little family." Swiftkill's red optics widened.

"You've got...?"

"No. But I can make you tell me. Or just wait. I know your little mate, what's his name? Starlacer, will come looking for you once your two little brats are safe and sound. You know our leader isn't happy you left us. You know what he's planning?"

Swiftkill growled his response as his glare hardened.

"He's planning on taking some of your strongest officers and using them as...test subjects. Our professor has come us with a new system to help us in battle. But he needs some thing to test it on. You know he has a list right? Of the mechs and femme's he wants?" Starscream pulled out a data-pad and turned it around.

"See your number 4 and your bonded is 21. First that is on the list is Ultra Magnus but we both know that aint happening. Next is some bot I don't know, then others I don't know, then after you it's like 8 more bots I don't know, then it's...oh Up Beat. I do believe you know him. Oh and after him is Ironhide. I actually thought he was still a mechlet but what'd I know. Then after him is Crescendo. And so on and so forth. So come on."

Starscream pulled out a gun-looking contraption and said "It'll be easier if I don't have to use this."

"Wait. If I go easily...will you...let Starlacer, Up Beat and his family go along with mine?"

"Hm...why?"

"Because I know how you guys work. You only want the first 10 on that list. All the others are backs ups. If you take me easily will you erase them?"

"You know 'Kill, I did like you."

"I'll bribe you if I have to."

"Hm? Bribe? What kinda bribe?"

"Remember when we were on the ship, running around trying to figure out what was behind that door beside Megatron's room?"

"Oh yeah."

"It's pretty juicy. You know, great black mailing stuff."

"Really!? K, you got yourself a deal."

Swiftkill smirked. ~Stupid idiot. Always was easy to side track.~

Swiftkill watched him erase the names he requested but as he looked around he saw a flash of white in the background. His systems ran cold as he realized what that flash was.

:No! 'Lacer please! **STAY BACK!**:

Swiftkill saw Starlacer's head pop out from a hidding place and frown.

:Nu-un 'Kill. I ain't leaving without you. I need you, the kids need you.:

:'Lacer please listen to me. Do not try and engage him. I just-:

:-I know you just made a deal with him to not take me or the babies or that Up Beat kid and his family...but 'Kill I can't just let him take you! Not without a fight!:

"Alright 'Kill. Let's go." Swiftkill looked up and saw the end of the gun stick out. The moment it landed on his armor his systems were shocked with 39 volts of raw electricity, eventually shutting down his systems. As he fell to his knees he saw his lover start to run towards them, pulling out his weapons from a slot in his upper arms.

:NO!:

Starlacer skidded to a stop.

:Stay back and...take care of...the boys...I...love you...Star...lacer.:

~~~~x~~~~

I heard them. Footsteps outside our door. Heave ones at that. I felt Bluestreak jumped when thee loud thuds crashed against our door.

"It's the medic! Open up!" I gently set my brother on the ground and answered the question in his optics.

"It's alright. It's just Click."

He nodded and went over to the door, stood on his tippy-toes and pressed the scanner on the outside of the door frame. It slid open and the moment it did a white mech walked in and slammed the door behind him. He grumbled cybertroninan curses (which I understood because well, cybertronian isn't hard to learn) and glanced at Blue who was hiding behind a couch.

"Hey buddy. Where's your brother?" Asked the white bot as he knelt down to Blue's height. Bluestreak pointed to me and I stared at the mech. He followed my brother's small little finger and I watched as his blue optics widened.

"Primus kid. What happened?" I raised an optic ridge and said "Your not Click."

"Click's my Dad. Airsfire's my mom."

"I repeat. Your not a medic."

"Like hell I'm not."

"I've never seen you at the medic's clinic."

"I don't work on the patients kid. I just watch my dad, visual learning. He had to fix up some other severely injured bots."

"What's your name?"

"Ratchet. Your's?"

"I'm Prowl. That's my brother Bluestreak."

Ratchet stood up from examining my legs and looked down at my uncle. "And that is...?"

"His name's Blackfire. He's my father's brother and our uncle."

"Hm...I see. Wait you said your name's Prowl right?"

"Yeah."

"Then your the kid just like Swiftkill, with the battle computer and a whole slag lot'ta logic circuits."

"Well Swiftkill is my father."

"Well let me get into your roaders kid. Considering you blew four I'd have to say you were pushin yourself."

"Well I couldn't just leave my uncle out there to die."

Ratchet looked up and that was the first time I noticed he stared at my optics funny.

"What?"

"Their red."

"Yes. My dad said I'm the spitting image of my father, so I could imagine that I had his optics too."

"Geeze kid you've got one big vocabulary."

"Speaking of that I don't think someone like you should be cursing when you come inside. It doesn't matter if it is in cybertronian."

"You understood me?"

"Who couldn't?"

"Kid how old are you?"

"You want estimating or exactly?"

"What ever."

"I am exactly 2 orns and 5 decacycles. My brother is 1 orn and 8 decacyles old."

"Wow kid. I guess all that talk about 'Kills kid being exactly like him wasn't a lie."

Ratchet then quickly looked up at me. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Didn't that hurt? Two of your cable touched creating a spark."

"Oh yes I felt it."

"But you didn't do anything."

"I've been subjected to far more painful things in this last solar cycle. I do not believe little sparks can faze me now."

"Hm..."

Ratchet helped Bluestreak up and he snuggled into my side. "Is he hurt at all?" Bluestreak shook his head in my side "No."

I watched as Ratchet worked, yes I felt little sparks of pain and stabs but nothing compared to what I felt before. About one cycle later he said "Ok kid. I fixed and replaced all you needed."

"Where's daddy?" I heard Blue's muffled questions and looked up. "Yes where is our dad?"

"Starlacer? He went out to find your-" But before he could finish his statement the door slid open reveling a very drained and depressed looking Starlacer. Bluestreak literally threw himself off the couch and ran towards our dad.

"DADDY!"

I watched him dropped his gun, knelt down and take Bluestreak into his arms, as if this was the first and last time they'd met. I slid off the couch and winced as I landed on my feet. Ratchet smiled down at me as I looked up at him for assistance. He wrapped his hands under my arms and picked me up. He set me down next to Bluestreak and I found Dad giving me the same kind of hug he gave Bluestreak. One filled with need and desperation. After a while I heard my father's voice, it wasn't all cheery and excited like it always was. It sounded sad, strained, shaky, tired, and desperate.

"I love you boys."  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too dad."

I saw out of the corner of my optics that Ratchet stepped back. I felt something plop against my shoulder and I looked back. I watched as Bluestreak wiped away the optical tears that flowed from under my Dad's blue visor.

"Everythings gonna be ok Daddy."

"I promise."

I saw him look down into my face as I said those words. I smiled and hugged him again to let him know, I was every bit serious about what I said.

Ratchet walked over to the door, trying not the get involved. "If you don't need my services Sir, I'll just be going. I know my father will want my assistance as soon as possible."

My Dad wiped his optics and smiled up at Ratchet. "Yes. Thank you Ratchet."

"Just doing my job sir."

And with that I watched the white mech walk out into the after math of the chaos. My dad hugged us again, but this time, it wasn't needful or desperate. If was loving.

It didn't take me long to figure it out. Something happened to my father. Something bad. And I knew it was the decepticon's fault. They were the cause of all this trouble, all this pain. I remembered hearing my father tell my dad about them. How they were lieing and deceitful. I understood now why he hated them so much. Because now I hated them too, with that same kind of hate. They were destroying our family, and they started with my father. No, it wasn't good enough for them that they corrupted his mind to begin with, no they had to steal him again.

I saw my dad look at me confused, I guess he could feel how worked up I was getting.

"No Prowl. Don't do that."

Woah...can he read my processor now?

"Your father left to protect us. You, Blue, Me, Jazz and his creators too."

Jazz...I've met him before. Very...enthusiastic...about everything. But who cares. He didn't lose his creator. Not even one. I lose one of mine so he could be safe. So he didn't have to suffer. Ugh that burning hatred flickered to life again. But I didn't want to burden my Dad and brother with my problems. I forced that fire down, forced it back. Secluded it for another day. For another time, when I could let it burn out of control.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok...something that just slammed into me when I was listening to a series of Disturbed songs and one Slipknot Song. It was called _All Hope Is Gone_. That one song mostly inspired this soon to be series because I actually listened to the lyrics this time. Anyway song inspired fic. Dealing with Prowl when he was just a little mechlet. Don't know how it came out so please tell me. I know I usually just put the first chapter out there, but I do believe I'm going to add the second along with this. Just so you get a good feel for whats going to happen and whats going on.

Also I forgot to mention this, but Prowl and Bluestreak do not have doorwings when they are created. Nor did Swiftkill or Starlacer. Don't ask me why because I'm not telling. It tells you why later in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Alright then...chapter two for all you who continued reading.

* * *

Prowl...

* * *

A megacycle passed and I found out I couldn't even show any emotion without my hatred showing. My dad was trying to now show his anguish and worry, and at times while me and Bluestreak were suppose to be in recharge I found him in his room, crying his optics out.

I couldn't be myself anymore. I couldn't play around like the mechlet I was suppose to be. I had to take care of Bluestreak now that I could clearly see that my Dad was spiraling down in depression. I always sat with him till he fell into recharge during those hours. Bluestreak always asked me if Dad was ok but I couldn't tell him the truth. So instead I told him half, that dad had been called on many missions and the stress of them all was just getting to him. I would send Bluestreak out with some of his friends, they were terrors just like him, and the best thing was there was two of them. Sideswipe and SunstreakerI think their names were. I met them and they reminded me alot of Jazz.

A good couple of orns passed and that was when my father got the news. I could hardly believe it myself. I thought it was a normal mission. Go, get the information and that's it. He was suppose to go with Crescendo, Jazz's Dad. But when my dad left the perimeter he saw him. He came back yelling, screaming, crying. He couldn't even walk right. I had to run down to the command center and calm him down. I found him huddled in a corner, clutching his helmet rocking back and forth muttering that he wasn't dead.

"They didn't do this to him. This isn't happening."

I had to force all the surrounding observers back, but I didn't have to worry about that when Jazz came in. I'd grown to almost like him. He smiled at me and said "Don't worry Prowl. I've got this."

By the time I had calmed my dad down he didn't listen to no one. But when I thought about letting him recharge it off, I regretted it. For the moment I left him alone he ran off.

At what would be considered dawn I woke up, and we all know this situation had caused me to some how force my recharging hours down to about only three breems. I know my systems were't working well considering I'd just come out of my mechlet years, in earth years I'd be about 18 years of age. When I'd gone after my Dad I'd found him later, out of the city perimeter, right where they'd laid my Father before they put him in the memorial.

I couldn't stand the sight. His neck cables slit, his body beaten. That was the moment it broke me. I'd lost all feeling. It was as if my whole body was numb but I could still feel the hatred that ablazed within me. They had taken two of the most important bots in my life.

I still remember that night. (I considered it night.) The acid-rain 'clouds' were a heavy red-orange. Signifying they were ready to leak, ready to pound anything with their metal eating acid. Any other bot would run for cover and hide but you know how I felt: numb.

I didn't care.

I just held him, in my arms, his leaking, battered body staining my white armor. Once I felt the sting of the first few drops it clicked. I knew I wasn't the only one out there. The only way my Dad could have dents in his own body that were fist shaped like that would be if-

"Well, Well, Well, looky what we have here."

"The brat had a kid."

"How fun. I bet that one we first captured was the other one of his creators."

I knew those voices. I'd know the moment I realized how I truly felt. I looked up from under my bowed head and met their matching red optics. They stopped their snickering and stared at me.

"That's Swiftkill's brat."

"Makes it all the more fun."

I watched as the rain started to fall harder, but it just ran down their armor, not even one sizzle of their metal passed my audios. Just my own.

I looked down at the lifeless body of my Dad. I watched as the acid burnt into his armor also. So I opened a comlink as I picked him up and set him under the porch of the memorial building near by.

_"Beep, Beep, Beep"_

_"Jazz here."_

I tried keeping the coldness out of my voice but come on, when you've realized your creators, or in earth terms (since most of you reading this are from earth) your parents, have both died and the ones to have done it are there, waiting for you. Yeah I don't think that you could really even think straight with a situation like that, slag I wasn't.

_"Come to the memorial. Put my Dad right next to my Father."_

_"Wait Prowl what'r you talking-"_

But I cut the com. link. I didn't feel like explaining myself. I looked out into the pouring rain as the seeker trine waited for me. I know anyone else would have ran or hid.

I wasn't anyone else.

I felt nothing, even when I walked into the pouring acid-rain.  
As the seeker's fists slammed into my sides and the metal underneath gave away, I felt nothing.  
As my hands ripped armor from body I felt nothing.  
As their guns fired off and blasted little holes into my body.  
I didn't feel nothing when I pulled out my cyber-knife my Father gave me before he left, and used it to slit the seeker's throats.  
I didn't even feel nothing as I threw them down the small hill the memorial sat on and watched them roll down to the bottom.

I didn't hear anything either. It was as if my audios were off. Like all the audio shattering cries and screams, all the pleas and threats fell upon deaf ears, so to say. It wasn't until I stopped and observed my work that I felt the pain wash over me. I fell to my knees yelling out as I felt every single sting from every single pain slam thought my body.

**"PROWL!"**

I felt my vocalizer give out and I heard it again.

**"PROWL!"**

I slightly turned my optics and saw a dimly lit blue visor through the haze of the rain. I really didn't want anyone to come for me.

I'd fulfilled my mission: Avenge my creator's killers.

I tuned out the cries of my name and realized, a totally new frequency was coming in. I used the rest of my known energy to concentrate on that one frequency.

_"Why'd he do it?"_

_"Probably thought they were his folks killers."_

_"Well albe-damn. Look it all this fraggin damage he did to them. Megatron aint gonna be happy. This was his best trine."_

_"Aside from mine."_

_"Shut up Starscream."_

My optics shot open and I felt the numbness wash over me again. I felt my vocalizer allow me to growl the name of the true killer, the one I truly wanted to rip apart.

"Starscream!"

I forced myself up off the ground and pushed away the hands trying to keep me still.

I forced my body to run down the hill and the moment he came into my optical view, I felt my red optics run crimson red.

The moment I lunged for him I dug my fingers into the wiring of his wing, and with my other I forced the cyber-knife all the way through. He yelled out and fell forward, allowing me to pull the knife down more, ripping the circuitry underneath.

**"YOU FILTHY PIT SPAWNED BAT OUTTA HELL!"**

But as I pulled his head back and placed the knife's bloody end to his neck cables I heard the threat.

"Let him go Prowl. Or else."

"Or else what!? You'll kill me! **Hah!** Like I haven't been told that before! You kill me and my body will slide the knife as I fall."

I leaned in and yanked his head farther back. I sneered my words as I tried to refraim from killing him right there and then. I set my mouth right next to his audios to make sure he heard me, even if they didn't, he had to.

"Which ever way I go, I'm taking you to the pit with me you glitch. You and all your unforgiving sins."

I pushed the knife just a little deeper, forming a small slit that allowed a little stream of energon (what you earthlings like to call blood) to flow down his neck. He yelped as I dug the heel of my foot into his side and pulled his head farther back, widening the small slit.

"Enough."

I didn't move but I could see him. I'd heard stories about how he was so merciless and emotionless, but even from my side view I could see the smug little smirk on his face.

"I see your karma came back and bite you on your ass Starscream. Very hard as it might seem."

"Yes...Lord...Megatron."

Lord? So now he was the head hancho? Oh well I didn't care. As long as I took this glich's life away I'd be happy. I'd be content. Even if they took my life away from me it didn't matter.

"Mech, you do not look like the killing kind. How old are you?"

Don't look the what? **OH NO HE DIDN'T!**I tore my optics from the bastard in my hands and glared up at him.

"Who wants to know? Certainly a glitch like you wouldn't."

I liked how my vocalizer sounded, mean and dangerous. Just the way I felt right now. I watched as his smugness grew and nearly swallowed his face. I knew what he was thinking, or more like what he was liking. It was the uncontrolled anger and my red optics. All the makings of a decepticon. Yeah, I already knew that.

"A little help here Megs!"

"Shut up Starscream."

I hated that name. Whenever I heard it I cringed inside, I hated holding back my anger. Well not anymore. I'd held it in for far too long. Now it was time to set the astro-wolves loose. Let the chaos within run free. I pulled the knife away from his neck and forcefully stabbed it into his side circuitry. I watched as the surrounding seekers jumped at Starscream's scream.

Oooppps there was that name again.

I flipped the knife around and stuck the knife through his wing armor, straight through his back armor and penetrate through his frontal body armor. I felt my dark smirk widen and the evil glint in my optics grow, and to my surprise, I didn't hold it back. Like I said I wasn't holding anything back, so I put the knife at an angle and rammed it through his hip, rendering his right leg useless. I didn't pay attention to the screams shooting out of his mouth. He didn't give my Father any mercy. So why should I? I bet he didn't even flinch when he was killing my Father.

"Well Starscream?"

"Well what...you...glitch?!"

"How do you want me to kill you? Easily and Painfully? Or Slowly and Painfully?"

But the moment I said that was the moment that I saw him move. And his seekers moved even faster. They threw me off Starscream and helped him up, while they detained me. They held him up to where he could face Megatron, but that wasn't what pissed me off. No I could care less about Starscream at the moment because I knew he was in pain.

It was Megatron's smug smile, like he was happy with me, like he was proud of himself...or me. That pissed me off the most.

**NO ONE**, especially this disgusting excuse for scram metal was allowed to even feel sympathy for me.

I thrashed against the two seekers, I believe their names were Skywarp and Thunderbreacker, and managed to kick Skywarp in his tanks. He stumbled back and let go of me as he fell. I twisted my arm around and grabbed a hold of Thundercracker's arms. Once I got a good grip I swung, throwing him above my head and let him go. He landed right on top of Skywarp and I heard them grunt upon impact. I turned to Megatron and glared as I grabbed my gun. I reloaded it without looking and pointed it at Starscream when I stopped in front of the decepticon leader.

The gun fired off but the moment it did I heard a shot ring out. Megatron stepped back as I held my middle. I slowly lowered my hand and saw the glowing energon from the hole. I stumbled a little more and that was when I felt another shot rip through me. My side and middle were bleeding energon like crazy but I didn't feel anything remember? I was just numb. I knew I was badly hurt but I couldn't force myself to go down. I glared up at Megatron and took a step forward but the restraining hands were there again. Holding me up off the ground by my arms. It was Skywarp and Thundercrackers again. I wanted to fight them once more. To throw them off their balance like last time but I could hardly move. My will still burned hard and strong but my body's will was gone. All I could do now was glare at him, show Megatron how much I hated him.

"Get the memory files from the ones he kill. I believe Hook's new experiment will work on this one."

Oh so now they were planning to use me? Oh hell _NO!_And for some experiment? I bet you that's what they did to my Father, killed him with some sick processed experiment.

"Do you want to take him Lord Megatron?"

"No. I don't want to have to waist precious resources trying to repair him, especially when he's going to try and bite the medic's hand off. Just throw him to the side."

"He won't try anything funny? When we fly?"

"Are you kidding? Look'it him."

"He's already exceeded his limits. Besides if we leave him here he will get stronger."

And then, just liked they said, they threw me into a scrap pile near by. I still glared at them as they worked on the mechs I killed, as they glanced at me for reassurance, as they flew off.

It wasn't till they couldn't see me anymore that I allowed my glare to disappear.

I didn't like this.

I felt just like how my Dad felt. I was sad and I could feel a sense of depression starting to crawl into me.

Not because of the situation I was in, or for that fact that I could die right now because of all the energon I was rapidly loosing, but for the fact that I'd have to tell my brother, Bluestreak. I leaned back and shut my optics, I didn't need the reminder of the soft red tint to keep the recent memories fresh in my processor.

But when I felt a hand on my shoulder I did quickly sit up and grabbed a gun. I didn't lower my aim till my processor told me who it was trying to reassure me.

"Come on Prowl. Everythings going to be ok."

"Ratchet?"

"Yeah. Remember me?"

Of coarse I remembered him. He was one of my best friends. One of the only mech's I actually kept close, one of the only ones I let close enough to see how I felt. Remember how I told you about my emotions? With my Dad and how I couldn't show them? Yeah. That was a permanent thing with me now. It was like a safe point for me when my anger or any of those emotions got to me. I just shut off my emotions circuits and then all my pain went away. And now I plan on shutting my emotions circuits down for good. Right until I met Megatron again. I knew it was coming. Oh slag yes. And to be honest I looked forward to it. I wanted to rip his head off, to hear his screams, to make him pay for doing this to me, to my family.

I hated this.

But hey, hatred is an emotion, and their all not worth showing till the right moment.

* * *

Author's Notes: I do believe this is one of the reasons why my story is rated M. Violence. I'm not so good with describing violence or fight scenes so sorry if it's kinda...boring or cheezy. So yes Prowl is on a life long mission to avenge his creators. In the next chapter you find out a little bit more about Prowl. Anyway like I said in the first chapter, just something that slammed into me while I was listening to some music on my Ipod. Also have you noticed that I use the word _hate_ or _hatred _alot in here? I guess I was just trying to emphasis that Prowl **_REALLY _**hates those deceps. Oh well chapter 3'll be up soon. Oh and one more thing, you know how it has the lines and then Prowl's name and then another line? Well I know some people don't know what that's for. It's to let you know who's POV it's going to be in. If there's no one's name there then there's no POV. It'll just be a story. Ya so just lettin ya know :D

Oh and Thanks for Readin! XD

Also this is the time frame I go along...

Metacycle-13 months  
Breem- 8.3 minutes  
Vorn- 83 years  
Decacycle- 3 weeks  
Stellar Cycle- 7.5 months (7 months. 2 full weeks)  
Megacycle- 93 hours (3 days. 1 hour)  
Klick- 1.2 minutes (1 min. 30 seconds)  
Astrosecond- .04 seconds  
Cycle- 1.25 hours  
Orn- 37 years


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Alright chapter three of this story.

* * *

_Bluestreak..._

* * *

I knew I wasn't like Prowl. I mean sure he was just slightly older than me but the way he acted made him seem like megavorns older than me. He didn't make people laugh, he didn't like to even sosiallize, yeah I got that. But after the fight with the decepticons he only rarely smiled. And when I say rarely, trust me I realy mean rarely. He didn't come back to our place to recharge and sometimes he wouldn't even refuel. I remember takeing him energon at night and seeing him run his systems into the ground just to make sure his work was 100% accutrate. Just like how Father did it.

"Come on Prowler. What'd you have it at now?"

"93.869175."

"See. Round it off and it's 94%."

Then he'd looked at me and I could see he was trying to hold back his coldness. His irritation of me trying to take care of him.

"Bluestreak. What if that was the percentage of chance of you comeing out of a mission alive. Don't you think I'd try my hardest to make it atleast 98 or 99%?"

"Well yeah but Prowl this is a reconasisnce mission. The energon run. Both you an me are going and your one of the pilots flying the ship. You can't be flying a 33 ton ship while your half in recharge."

And he'd always think turning his back at this point won't let me see how much he's hurting. I always saw it. That stupid hatred he harbored ate him alive. I knew partialy why he wouldn't recharge.

"Blue, you know my systems do not need as much recharge as you. Therefore recharging can wait."

"Or maybe you don't wanna recharge because your afreaid it'll happen again. Your scared that nightmare will happen again."

I remembered the first night he had it. He was screaming at Megatron. Yelling how he was going to kill him. And Starscream's name would occasionaly pop up in those threats too. Then after the threats he'd start screaming. Like he was in pain. It scared me. I couldn't even go into his room cuz I thought someone was in there. But then after the second night, or more like that following morning I saw him in a tight circle on the floor. Not his recharge berth. The floor, holding his knees to him, and his head hidding behind his knees.

"Go home Bluestreak. We leave early tomorrow."

I knew I would never win his fight. I would try often but when I did he just forced me out. Pushed me outside his office door and locked it.

"Alright Prowler. I'm gonna go now."

"Don't stay up waiting for me like last time. Have your ration and go straigh to recharge."

Dang it. I forgot about that.

Here let me explain. It happened a couple of times after he first had his first nightmare. I would wait for him to get off work. Sometimes I'd wait for cycles, sometimes breems. One time I even waited a whole megacycle for him but I had fallen into recharge on the couch. So he picked me up and moved me to my recharge berth.

"Ok Prowl."

~~~~x~~~~

Ahh the day of the energon run. Alot of my friends were going. Like for example Sunstreaker, which I admit is kinda...whats the earth term...cute? I realy am not good with earth vocabulary just yet. Anyway theres Sunstreaker, Sideswipe (his brother. He's pretty cool in my book.) Ratchet was going too. I was glad for that, Prowl really did like Ratchet. Not like like, just like as a best friend. Then Ironhide was going too. He was kinda like one of those grandpa-bots to me. But he still could bench over 2000 so I don't know if I'd ever call him a grandpa-bot to his face. Speaking of Ironhide I think he and Ratchet have something going on. They always act funny and Ironhide's always grabbing Ratchet's aft. I really don't know. Well I guess they could have something going on. Oh well when you live forever I really don't think age is a differance. Oh and Optimus Prime was going too! He's pretty cool too! He helped me when I crashed into the side of the information's building next to Head Quarters. And FYI that was when I was first learning how to drive. Geeze stupid Sides, makeing fun of me for it. Anyway like I was saying Optimus is going and so is Wheeljack. He's our...uh...well he makes things and they explode. It's cool! I was going into his office to bug him but when the door opened all this black smoke and strong air came whooshing out and I litteraly flew across the hall! It was so cool! He was all worried. Thought I broke something. Hah yeah right! See look here comes the memory file. Let me show you.

I remembered walking around the autobot headquarters trying to find something to do. Sides and Sunny were off doing some kinda training Ratchet needed them for and guess what? That left me all alone...with nothing to do...but wonder. But you know how I like colorful things right? Well duh! Partialy why I'm grey and red and white and black! Anyway I saw this door with a huge red X and O on it. So, being the idiot I was, I pressed the activation key on the scanner. It slid open and I saw Wheeljack leaning over something.

"HEY! 'Jack! What's-"

But I guess my loud outburst caused him to jumped and knock the thing over, cuz as I watched it slip off the table and crash into the floor it exploded. I rememebr laughing when I hit the wall, and seeing Wheeljack (whos front was covered in black, and his back was all clean) run over yelling my name.

I was still laughing when he knelt by me and picked up my arm. I guess he was checking to make sure my pump was still working.

"Blustreak! Can you hear me?"

"WHEELJACK!"

I watched as he jumped back and landed on his back. I was still laughing, beleive it or not.

"Lets do that again!"

He shook his head and sighed.

"Kids...Primus what'r we gonna do with you Bluestreak?"

And then the memory file went black. Oh did I froget to tell you some of the mini bots were coming too? Like Bumblebee, Brawn, Huffer (who I think is totally annoying) and some others too. Oh and Trailbreakers coming too. He's kinda around the same age as Ironhide but he's not as...whats the word...well he doesn't take into offense when you call him old. Also Mirage and Hound are going too. Hounds realy nice and cool. He's probebly one of the nicest bots I've met, well aside from my father and dad but I realy don't wanna talk about my creators right now. I'll start breaking down and I'll let Prowl down. Anyway Mirage is pretty cool too. I almost convinced him to teach me how he turns invisible! Its so cool watching him! One minute he's here! The next he's gone! The first time it freaked me out and I ran to Prowl. I kept calling him a ghost. Anyway speaking of Mirage and Hound I think they've got somethin going on too. I can tell my the way they just...like...you know. Be together and stuff. Come on you've got to have seen it before. Like their not together now but they'll be in the future. I don't know maybe being confined to the ship'll push them together. I think it's be realy nice for them to get together. Anyway...uh...who esle...uh...I realy can't think of anyone else right now...but if I do I'll let you know.

Ok so I realy didn't expect him to be prepping the ship. Especialy didn't expect him to be standing on the very TOP of the ship either. Heck I was the first one to arrive from the crew and he was there running a THIRD systems check of the ship.

"Prowler?"

I saw him stop reading his data-pad and look down at me. He must've gotten atleast a klick of recharge becuase when he saw me he slightly smiled.

"Hey Blue."

"What'd you doing?"

"What's it look like? Running a systems check."

"Didn't you already do that yesterday?"

"Yes. But I had nothing else to do, I finished all my reports and turned them in to Optimus Prime, so I just figured why not work on another system's check."

"But...I don't see the forklift. So how'd you get all the way up there."

"Uh...well...uh..."

Wow...Prowl stuttering? That means he must have done something that was related to his...adolecent age.

I smirked at him and placed my hands on my hips.

"You know Prowl, if you did something thats considered...uh whats the word...acting your age, don't feel bad about it. I mean your not that older than I am."

"Bluestreak..."

"Yeah?"

He smiled down at me and I saw the Prowl that was my brother, the Prowl when we were younger, before our family got torn apart.

"Shut up."

I laughed as he started laughing with me, but when I saw him let go of the bar of his support I stopped.

"PROWL!" But he didn't even try to catch himself. All he did was lean back and almost flip.

"PROWL DON'T YOUR GONNA-!"

But he hit the floor. Feet first, totaly unharmed. I stared at him with wide optics, as he landed not even an inch away from me, and he just smiled at me. His smile took up half his face though, he must me likeing the expression on my face. He lifted his foot and showed me under it was what looked like a peice of blue metal, the exact shape of his foot. "What's...that?" "I don't know their names but Wheeljack wanted me to try it out. They are suppose to rebound the force of a...fall. I've been going higher and higher to see how much resistance it can hold."

"So....COOL! Can I try?!"

He laughed again and crossed his arms.

"I don't know kid. Do you think you can handle something like this?"

**HOLY PRIMUS!** kid? Like I've said before...Your not that older than me Prowler! Ugh..fine if your gonna be like that.

"I was programmed ready!"

He laughed as I threw my fisted hands into the air.

"Ok lift your leg."

He held his hand out and I met it, warping my fingers mostly around his lifted thumb and when I lifted my left foot, he did too. He pressed the bottom of our feet together and pushed. I felt the click of the metal and he lifted his foot off.

"Now gently put your left foot down onto the floor."

"Why?"

"I'll show you once you have both of them on. Now gently put it down. Grab my other hand, and lift your right foot."

I did as he asked and the moment I relied on my left foor to hold my weigh it felt like I was standing on a high powered stream of air. I almost fell but Prowl's good balance kept me up. He gave me the other and I gently set my other foot down. He let go and I immidietly felt myself falling back. I swung my arms around like I was trying to fly and bent back and forth rapidly.

"PPRRROWL!"

He laughed again and held my shoulders.

"That's why I asked if you were ready. I don't think-"

"I'm ready. Geeze Prowler. So quick ta judge."

He laughed again. It was great. He was my happy, laughing brother again.

But he picked me up by my shoulders and dropped me. Instead of landing on my feet I bounced off the floor, flying into the air.

I scrambled for something in the air till it hit me, I was suppose to be doing this.

I laughed and waved at him as I traveled straight up.

"Make sure your not going to hit the roof! I don't wanna have to repair that!"

I hurtled back towards the ground but before I was able to land I heard-

"WHAT IN SLAGS NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!"

I lost my consentration and instead of landing next to Prowl..guess where I landed. If you said right on top of him, then you got it right. Now keep in mind I know the version of us you've seen is kinda differend than what we look like right now. No I'm not talking about our color, because honestly we didn't change our colors. No I'll let Prowl tell you what it is when that part comes up.

I lifted my head and saw it was laying on his lower back. Ugh too close to his aft.

"Rit off mee Ruestreakkk!"

I lifted my head, ignoring my brother's plea and smiled at the mech of the disturbance.

"HI RATCHET!!" I waved at him but Prowl got to his hands and knees and bucked me off. I was surprised at how far he threw me but it was fine. I heard him sigh a gruff sigh as he got us up. I smiled at his glare but I saw him turned around and lift my feet up. He slid the panels of metal off my feet and placed them back on his feet. Once I was able to stand by myself I watched I finaly remembered that Ratchet was with us.

I turned to him and he gave me a confused looking expression.

"It's one of Wheeljack's newest inventions. I let Bluestreak try it out."

"I see so its just alright if im on level 33 and i see Bluestreak fly across the window smileing at me?"

Oh yeah. I forgot i waved to Ratchet when i saw him. He had a confused look on his face at first and then the second time i waved at him.

I ran up and grabbed Prowl around the neck. "Just havin some brotherly fun Ratchet!"

"I see."

I smiled big at him and Prowl coppied my smile.

But then that big booming, not scary voice sounded to my right side.

"Well I'm glad to see we're having some fun before we get to work."

I felt Prowl jerk out of my grip and stand up forward. I heard his voice, back to the same emotionless drone facuade he always used with everyone other than me and Ratchet.

"Optimus Prime Sir."

"Please Prowl. Do not feel like you must keep up protocal around me. I would like to have you as a friend, not a soldier."

I watched as Ratchet walked up to Prowl and hold out something blue.

"Here Prowl. We will be leaving Iacon for this mission and the others that are out there do not know about your optics. These are new slides."

"But Ratchet. What's wrong with the ones I'm wearing now? Their the same color of blue as everyone else."

"Yes but those slides were only temperary."

"And these are permanent?"

"In a way yes."

We all turned around as we heard our engineer walking up behind us.

I smiled my smile and waved at him, ah I'm such a mechlet huh? (Oh and just so all you earthlings know...a mechlet is like a teenager in your words.)

"Hey'ya 'Jack!"

I saw his optics curve, signafing he was smileing.

"Hey Blue."

He turned back to Prowl who was staring at the slides in his hands.

"You see Prowl. The temporary optical slides would loose their...color in certain areas of Cybertron. Such as the electrical buildings to the far north. Or the armories in the east. We finaly figured out why. So now these permanent slides will never lose their color."

Prowl almost looked shocked, well from where I was standing.

"But you said...permanent."

Wheeljack lifted a hand and looked to the side, starting his short session of shaking his head.

"Not in the definition you are thinking of Prowl. Permanent as in never losing their color."

I saw him slightly ease back with releif. I never could ask him why he kept the slides even though he didn't like them. I personaly never saw anything wrong with having Red optics even thought I never had any.

I watched as Wheeljack walked over to stand infront of Prowl and held out his hand.

"I will dispose of those temporary slides now."

Prowl slightly hesitated. Wow Prowl hesitation? Something must've been in the energon this cycle.

I watched as he sighed and what looked like dug the end of his slightly clawed finger in the edge of his optics.(Because well you know, he's half decepticon so he has the red optics and claws and stuff. But he's all for the autobot cause. Heh just had to say that.) I watch him grit his teeth and grimace. After that first crack I understood why Prowl didn't like the slides. They were painful to take out and I would bet my next three rations of energon they were painful to put in too. I heard him grunt in releif when the slide finaly dislodged from his optic. I watched him close his optics and drop the slide into Wheeljack's waiting hands. He waited a minute, took in a deep breath and started working on the other. For a moment I saw him with one blue optic and one red, and then it hit me, that was exacly how Prowl was in real life. He was split in two by his hatred for the decepticons, yes the other half of him was anything but pure Autobot. Fighting for the cause and fighting for life.

I hadn't noticed but I was winceing evertime I heard the painful tears and cracks of the slides. When I heard it clank against its twin in Wheeljack's hands I looked up. Prowl was staring at the ground, trying to hide his optics from the world with the shadow of his chevron. When I took another look I saw his optics had little cracks that were bleeding small energon streams. Yeah, I understood now. To hide himself he had to go through pain. And I bet his optics aren't the only thing he hides

Wheeljack's nod was accompanied by a "Thank you." and he left. I guess he was going to go throw those away. I don't know. But I watched as Prowl shut his optics tightly this time. He shook his head and looked at me. "Bluestreak it is almost time for the crew to board the ship. Why don't you go and wait for them?" I nodded my aggreement and watched him walk off and dissappear around the ships nose with one of his white hands hands over his optics. I saw tinges of pink slid from the bottom of his hand as he walked. Ratched watched him too, but had a differend look. Almost sympathic, if the demon medic from the pits was able to do such a thing. He shook his head and looked up at Optimus.

"Poor kid."

"Ratchet do those slides hurt?"

Ratchet made a non-comical sound to something related to a snort.

"Hurt isn't even a word to describe it Prime. To answer your question simply, yes. They hurt like the pits themselves. But only when putting them in and takeing them out."

"Why though?"

I hadn't thought I spoken my thoughts. Then again I tend to do that too oftem. Oh well. They looked at me and then the attention was back on Ratchet.

"Well you see the slide is like a...well a...uh...a suppcioncup. Once the slide is straight and still ontop of the optic is clips to it. Sticking to it and curling under the top and bottom optic-lids. Once they are in the correst spot you have to apply a certain ammount of pressure for them to stay. Once you have them correctly on you don't even feel them. Now if they stick to your optic and are even the slightest off your optical line they irritate the slag outta you. Now to get them off you have to force the slide's end up, and well from there you just pull. The thing is the slides have been attached to the optic for so long that they tend to mold to the optic. Once you want to take them off you have to crack and bend them. Immagine having two layers of optics. One is the main, the second the slide. You want to take the slide out but you can't because it's part of your optic right? Well only way to get it out is crack and break it off, pull and bend till it's fully off."

All this time I remembered the images and sounds of Prowl takeing the slides out and seeing his optis bleeding. But they were pretty convinceing when he had them in.

"Like you know, Prowl didn't choose to have red optics. He inherited them from his father."

I'd missed some of the conversation they were talking about while I zoned out but I quickly jumped back in when they mentioned my father.

"But didn't Swiftkill once have blue optics without slides?"

"Yes. When he let go of his feelings for the decepticons there was nothing left in him to make his optics red. No anger. No hatred. Nothing. But when his father got captured by Soundwave his hatred and anger was sparked to life again. He was determined to avenge his father's death and that goal kept his 'dark side' alive. That side of him eventualy prevailed and when he killed the decepticons responsible for killing his father his optics were permanaently red. That was when he let his feelings over take him. Now you know Prime, the optics change color according to which side you are fighting for. But there are occasions where they are linked to emotion. And this is no exception."

"So what your telling me is that Prowl's systems are not like the rest of us."

"Exacly. He even has more logic circuts than the leading normal mech or femme and has a battle computer. That is why I'm wondering why he's still a scout. He's more fit for tactical use or special opperations. He's sneaky enough as it is."

I stepped forward and looked up at the taller white mech.

"You know Ratch, my brother does do my Father's work and sometimes he does my Dad's work too. But only on occassions."

I watched as his optics widened about 5 times larger than they should have. Uh-oh. Not a good idea.

"But he put in the logs that he was a scout."

"He is."

"But you just told me that he's working as both a defensive tactical officer and a spy."

"But he is. And a scout too. He's always working. I always thought it was because he didn't want to remember."

I knew I shouldn't have said anything when they both looked at me. Oh slag.

"Remember exacly what, Bluestreak?"

"Uh...its nothing. Don't worry about it. I um...have to go. Prowl told me to stay on the ship so bye!"

I turned around and started running to the ramp at the end of the open ship. But I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a wrench fly so close to my head it wasn't even funny.

"Stop right there Bluestreak! Or else I don't miss next time!"

I slowly looked back and saw Optimus looking down at Ratchet, who wasn't lieing. He stood in a throwing position with his favorite weopen in his hands: a fraggin wrench.

"Your very violent Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled up at Optimus, and never lost his position.

"Why thank you Prime. Gotta be violent if you wanna keep these mechlets in line ya know."

"Oh I see."

What! He was just gonna let Ratchet throw wrenches at me!? Something is deffienetly wrong with this picture. I was slowly backing up, never keeping my optics off Ratchet's wrench, keeping my pace, well that was until I hit something hard. I looked up and felt the tips of my chevron gently tap something. I looked up further with my optics and saw a yellow bot smileing down at me. Yeah I could feel my pump stutter right at that moment.

"Hi'ya Sunny."

"Getting Hatchet's wrath I see."

"Well you know, I try."

I stood up straighter and faced him, who cared about Ratchet or Prime anymore? Hey if a cute bot was talking to you I don't think you'd pay attention to anything else either.

I smiled as his twin brother walked up and stared at him with a bored expression.

"Hi Sides!"

He smiled at me and went back to staring at his brother. He poked him once, twice, and then he started furriously poking him with both hands. Sunny smacked him across the helm and barked

"What'd you want?"

"How come you let him-"

hey why'd he just stab one of his black fingers into my chest plate? I'm right here. He doesn't have to make dangerouse hand gesters.

"-call you Sunny? And yet whenever I call you that you bite my head off."

I smiled at how funny Sides acted sometimes. It was like he was a sparkling, asking his creator for some toy or something that another sparkling had.

I watched Sunny turn to Sides and litteraly snarl at him

"It's because he's not so annoying it drives me out of the fraggin room!"

I was about to put my 2 cents in (because you know I like to do that) but I saw Sunny lean up to Sides and whisper in his threatening tone "And he doesn't use it for blackmailing uses."

Wow. I'm sure glad me and Prowl weren't twins. Hey we were close enough to be but we're not. Imagine us acting like Sides and Sunny. Hah I'll just say this. Nothing would be the same.

I watchd them com fight. It's funny because Sunny likes to use his hands when he agrues and Sides likes to make fun of him. And they always make funny faces while they com fight. I tried it with Bumblebee once, and Prowl told me I looked like Ironhide when he couldn't find his gun on a saturday morning. (Well we don't have days here but you get what I mean. Oh and about the Ironhide thing, thats when he goes to the shooting range and like spends all of his time in there.) I continued to watch them fight until I heard the other occupants of the crew walk in.

"I see their fighting again."

I swung around and smiled up at the taller mech beside me.

"Hey Prowler."

He nodded and crossed his arms as he watched Sides and Sunny fight.

"What is all this about? I mean there doesn't always have to be a reason with these two but considering your here there must be."

"Their fighting because Sides asked Sunny why he lets me call him Sunny and Sunny called Sides annoying."

There was no way I was telling him about the blackmail thing. He might actually look into it. And I don't like getting them in trouble. They don't need my help with that section.

Prowl nodded once and said "Well I would break it up before it got out of hand."

"But their Com. Fighting."

"Yes. They are. With any other bots I'd let it burn out and let them figure it out themselves. But Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are not any other bots. Sideswipe is know to provoke Sunstreaker and Sunstreaker's mouthing off turns very quickly into a fist fight. It still surprises me how fast he can get violent."

Sunny? Violent? No! I've never seen him violent. Well aside from the battle field, but come on who isn't violent. Even I like shooting one of my bullets through a 'Con's head and watching him fall to the ground. Thats one of my best qualities. Oh wait I havn't told you huh? I'm a sharp shooter! Thats how I met Sunny and Sides. I got paired with them in a simulation and saved their afts. Yeah they were greatful cuz I made it look like they did most of the work. The others, aside from the teachers, all fell for it.

"Oh well..."

"I'll have to call Ironhide to-"

"No I can settle them down."

He eyed me with that look that litteraly said 'You? Yeah a kid thats irrisponsible and always hyper is gonna do that' well you know what Prowl! I'll show you!

So I walked inbetween them and thats when I saw Sunny hold up his fist. They pushed me out, dang I hate being small, so I wedged myself between them, leaning my back against Sunny's chest plate and pushing Sides away.

"Ok guys. You can fight when you get on board and you get into your quarters."

"Our?"

"You mean we share quarters?"

Oh man. I knew exacly where this is going.

"No guys. You know what I mean. Your rooms are right next to each other but their not the same room. So don't worry."

"And where is your room?"

What? Why would they ask me that? No wait it depends on who asked me that. So to find out I look up and see Sunny smileing his crooked smle at me and Sides staring at him with a 'wha?' expression on his face. Yeah not to hard to see who said it.

"I'm staying in B7."

"Oh. And ours is...?"

"Yours is B14 and B15."

"Cool"

Honestly I have no idea if that was a safe idea. You know letting them know where I'm going to be staying for who knows how long. But eh nothing I can do about it now. I sighed and started walking towards the ramp.

"Come on guys. The sooner everyones on the ship the sooner we can leave."

Now I realy thought they were coming. Oh they were coming alright.

"Race ya to the living quarters?"

"Oh your on!"

I was busy saying" Hi" to Hound when all of a sudden two Yellow and Red streaks come, and litteraly push me into the ship and the moment they did I felt my feet lift off the floor so they were litteraly carring me. I don't know who was holding my legs but they were. And well my torso was laying over their shoulders so I really didn't have to worry about falling off this rollercoaster ride. I really didn't know what was happening till I heard them laughing. Yeah so I look down and there they are, leaning shoulder-to-shoulder, running as fast as they can. They planned this. I knew it. So to make the most of it I said "Hi" to all the other bots that we past that I haven't seen yet. When we were slowing down I felt them grab me. Like I felt hands on my waist and another set on my upper arms. They set me down and once they let me go I turned around and Sunny was smileing at Sides.

"I won."

"No I won."

Ok this was my turn to say somehting. I mean come on you know how I like to talk to people, and they didn't let me say anything so this was my turn to put my two cents in.

"No **I** won."

Hey yeah that wasn't such a good idea either. I smiled up at them as they peered down at me, caulculating it.

Side slumped and Sunny smiled at me.

"I guess you did Blue."

I nodded and turned around. I had just gotten a data burst from Prowl to meet him in the comanding area, aka where they fly the ship.

So here I was walking to meet my brother when I was stopped. I opened my optics, beacuse well you know I closed them when I turned around, and saw I was walking I just wasn't going anywhere. So I sped up. Nope still didn't move. So I started running. Nothing. I didn't put it together till I heard laughing behind me. I looked over my shoudler and saw Sunny leaning against the wall snickering while Sides held a little remote looking thing, snickering just like his brother.

"Come on guys! I've gotta go meet Prowl!"

"Alright we'll just let you go then."

Well they let me go alright. Sides pressed a button on the side and I zoomed off, nearly colliding with Ratchet as I ran.


End file.
